KARAOKE HEAVEN
by Amanda The Stampede
Summary: This is what you get when you cross Trigun with Booze and Karaoke!
1. Vash!

Disclaimer: I do not own Trigun. Or any other Anime. That would be pretty cool, though.

KARAOKE HEAVEN

Yay! This is my first fic on fanfiction!  
these songs might be a LITTLE OOC... Okay, maybe a LOT. But I don't Care! They are fun to write!

I suggest that If you have these songs downloaded by any chance, listen to them while you are reading! It makes it funnier.

Vash is singing "In The Shadows" By the Rasmus!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Vash got up on the stage, reluctantly. Millie Yelled, "Go Mr. Vash! woo! Sing It!". Meryl Sighed. "He Can't do this..." She Grumbled.  
Vash Stared Out at the crowd. There was some anxious applause, and some people were pointing and whispering. Having His Cover blown, then thinking he was going to humiliate himself, Vash was definitely nervous.  
The upbeat music Started, and Seemed out of place in the tense room. "I'm not sure If I still want to do this..." Vash thought. The vocals were coming closer and closer every second. Vash swallowed a lump in his throat, took a deep breath, and sang...

Vash:  
No sleep,  
No sleep, until I'm done with finding the answer  
Won't stop,  
Won't stop, before I find the cure for this cancer

Sometimes I feel like going down I'm so disconnected  
Somehow I know that I am haunted to be wanted

People were now half smiling, some tapping their feet restlessly to the music. Millie Gave Vash Another Thumbs-up.

Vash:  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life  
In the shadows  
In the shadows

During The Quick music break, Vash took another Deep Breath and looked out at the crowd. Wolfwood Drunkenly Burped while he came out of the Men's Bathroom. He Noticed Vash up on stage. "What The Hell?" He thought.

Vash:  
They say that I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I, I'd rather kill myself than turn into their slave  
Sometimes I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder

The crowd was easing into the song and watching Vash interestedly. Wolfwood went over to their table and Said to Meryl "Spikey's Up there!" Meryl shushed him. "Watch!" She said.

Vash:  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

Some people now had stood up and walked over to the stage and were watching enthusiastically. Vash now was feeling more confident, singing louder and with more feeling.

Vash:  
Lately, I've been walking, walking in circles  
Watching, waiting for something  
Feel me, touch me, heal me  
Come take me higher (Casts His Hands Up and looked up at the ceiling. The crowd roared, along with a group of Fangirls)

Wolfwood yelled "Go Spikey" :Whistle:. Meryl stood up and cheered with Millie. Vash Smiled out at the crowd.

Vash:  
I've been watching, I've been waiting  
In the shadows for my time  
I've been searching, I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life

(The Crowd is singing along now)

I've been watching...  
I've been waiting...  
I've been searching...  
I've been living...  
for tomorrows...

In the shadows...

I've been waiting...

The last line could barely be heard over the applause. The crowd definitely wasn't intimidated by Vash anymore. "Spi-key! Spi-key!" Wolfwood chanted. Vash walked, knees trembling, from the stage, his Expanded Ego filling him. "Nice Job!" Wolfwood said, talking over the applause. "Now It's your turn.." Vash said weakly. "Now hold on just a minute..." Wolfwood said, backing away. Milly was already giving him the "I DARE you..." look...

TBC

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

And there You have it! Chapter One! I hope you enjoyed reading it, I had fun writing it. I was listening to In the shadows one day and I wondered what would happen if Vash sang it, and this was the result! But, i might rewrite Ch 1, making him sing Boulevard of Broken Dreams...

next, in Ch 2, it's Wolfy's turn! Stay tuned! Some of you may not like the song he is singing, but I think It's the kind of song he would sing when He's insanely drunk. If He was sober.. something like "You raise Me Up".

And If you're going to flame, be gentle! Please Review!


	2. Wolfwood's Turn

Okay. just about the only reason I am typing this sucker up is because Elric-Chan and Alexis The Anthro-Cat wanted to read it. I'm is the middle of writing a fic right now, and I'm almost done with the rough draft, which I still need to revise and rewrite and edit and all that good stuff. It's about Vash's morning - And the title is stupid, if anyone can think of a better title than "Every morning" please let me know...

Anyway, here is part two. I will put the disclaimer at the bottom, so you guys will not know what song Wolfwood sings until you get to that part in the story. Yes, I know there ARE better songs that Wolfwood would song drunk in a karaoke bar, but I happened to have the idea while listening to this song.

No extremely harsh flames for this, okay? My ego is still in rehab.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

KARAOKE HEAVEN PT. II

"But I can't drunk, I'm too sing!" Wolfwood exclaimed. "Oh, it's not that bad..." Vash told him. "If I can do it, you can." Milly decided to push the conversation further. "Oh well, since Mr. Priest is too CHICKEN to get on stage..." Wolfwood cut her off with "Fine! I'll get on stage and sing much gooder than Vash. -hic-!" Milly gave Meryl a look of triumph. "Oooh, what song will you sing, Mr. Priest?" She Asked. "Uhm.. That for me, Myself, I... and me to know!" Wolfwood shouted at her. 

Wolfwood went over to the DJ and whispered his song in his ear. The DJ gave Wolfwood a crazy look, then shrugged his shoulders. Wolfwood walked up to the stage in a wobbly fashion. "Nick is in da house!" He yelled into the mic. Meryl hid her face. Some drunken ladies yelled "WHOOOOOOOOOO!" From over in the corner. Milly yelled, "Knock 'em dead, Mr. Wolfwood!" The DJ gave Wolfwood a thumbs up as he started the song.  
Some guys had been giving him applause, but stopped dead when they heard the music. The whole room got silent. Wolfwood smiled out at the crowd's disbelief, and got ready to sing.

Wolfwood: Baby, can't you see, I'm calling A guy like you should wear a warning It's dangerous, I'm falling -hic-

His speech was slightly slurred, and the men staring at Wolfwood in confusion. Some of the girls giggled. Vash looked like he was going to die of laughter. Meryl looking at Wolfwood like he was crazy, and Milly completely unphased.

Wolfwood: There's no escape, I can't wait I need a hit, baby give me it You're dangerous, I'm lovin' it Too high, can't come down Losing my head spinning round and round do you feel me now?

The drunken ladies screamed in appraisal. Vash noticed that Wolfwood's eyes were locked on him...

Wolfwood: With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under With the taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?  
(Wolfwood paused to lick his lips)  
And I love what you do Don't you know that you're toxic?

Milly yelled " GO NICK!"

Wolfwood: It's getting late to give you up I took a sip from my devil's cup Slowly It's taking over me.  
Too high, can't come down -hic-  
It's in the air and it's all around Can you feel me now?

Some people looked inspired by Wolfwood's drunken bravery, enjoying the performance. Vash noticed that Nick's eyes were still on him, making him nervous. The drunken ladies were now clustered around the stage, singing along with Wolfwood.

Wolfwood: With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under With the taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't ya know that you're toxic? -hic-  
And I love what you do Don't ya know that you're toxic?  
Don't ya know that you're toxic?

Wolfwood was now attempting to sing the high-pitched vocals, voice cracking like nobody's business. Vash laughed at this. He noticed Meryl and Milly had gone to join the drunken ladies. He shrugged, giving Wolfwood a thumbs up, who gave him a smile in return.

Wolfwood: (Taste of your lips I'm on a ride) -hic-  
You're toxic I'm slippin' under With a taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?

Even some of the guys were singing along now, including Vash!

Wolfwood: Oh the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride You're toxic, I'm slippin' under (Toxic)  
With the taste of a poison paradise I'm addicted to you Don't you know that you're toxic?

Wolfwood now got on his hands and knees, crawling toward the audience with eyes full of lust.

Wolfwood: Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now I think I'm ready now... (when he said this Vash felt shivers go down his spine and the Drunken ladies screamed like fangirls)  
Intoxicate me now With your lovin' now I think I'm ready now...

The Music stopped, and Wolfwood stood up off the floor. The bar rang with as much applause Vash had gotten. Wolfwood bowed, almost falling over but catching himself. Leaving the stage one of the Drunken ladies kissed him on the cheek.

Wolfwood came over to Vash. "Nice job" Vash said, and gave him a high-five. Vash groped for his drink. "Hey, where did my drink go?" Wolfwood smiled innocently at him. "Oh, was that YOURS?" Vash smiled and stuck his tongue out at him. Wolfwood sighed and tried to sit down in the chair next to Vash, but instead sat on a black lump. "MROOOOW!" the lump howled. "Uh... oops!" Wolfwood said. The Black Cat gave Wolfwood a dirty look and jumped into Vash's lap.

"Mr. Priest, You were awesome!" Milly yelled. "Yeah, you rule, Nick!" Meryl chimed in. "Oh, now I have a fan club!" Wolfwood said. "Just how drunk ARE you guys..." Wolfwood asked them. "Like you can talk!-hic-" Meryl exclaimed. "Oh yeah, that reminds me - When I went up there to request that song, I told the DJ that the short, black haired girl wanted to go after me!" Wolfwood said, smiling evilly at Meryl. Her eyebrows went up. "you WHAT!" She yelled.

TBC...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Disclaimer: I do not own Britney Spears or her song, "Toxic".

and voila. I personally would enjoy seeing Wolfwood this drunk. He handles his alcohol pretty well, so I don't know it he would get THIS drunk, but oh well. I doubt I will put pt. III up, because it sucks. simple as that.but, if anyone really wants to read it, be sure to let me know. I need an ego boost! 


	3. Meryl gives in

I have been searching forever for this chapter, and finally I found it! This chapter's pages were scattered around in piles of paper in the dusty corners of my room. I really should keep them all together in a folder or something...  
Of the three chapters of KARAOKE HEAVEN I have written so far, This is the one that I don't really care for. It's Meryl's Chapter! It seems kind of boring to me. Well, how about I shut up and let you judge for yourself? However, I suggest that if you have not read the other chapters yet, go read them first! Thank you!  
Again, I'll put the Disclaimer at the bottom so the song won't be spoiled!

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

KARAOKE HEAVEN Part Three 

"Good Idea, Mr. Priest!" Milly said, grinning from ear to ear. "Hey! you're supposed to be on MY side!"  
Meryl huffed, anger marks sprouting across her forehead. 

Vash stumbled out of the Men's bathroom, a half-empty beer bottle in hand. "Someone threw up in da bathroom, it smells very much bad in there... (hic)" He put an arm over Wolfwood's shoulder to maintain his balance. "Wassup?" He blurted loudly, seeing the nervous look on Meryl's face. Milly frowned and said, "Meryl doesn't want to go up!" 

Wolfwood patted the small woman on the back and said, "Hey, if you go up, I'll insure my bike with Bernardelli." Meryl looked somewhat tempted, and Milly smiled. "I'll go up after you, too! It'll be fun! Go ahead, you'll be fine!" Meryl still looked uneasy. "I don't wanna..."  
"Pleeeeeeeeeaase?" Milly and Wolfwood said at the same time, with big watery chibi eyes. 

"Fine, I'll go up!" Meryl sighed hopelessly. "Yay!" Milly yelled obnoxiously loud. Wolfwood gave her a high five. Meryl hesitated for a second, thinking of what she'd gotten herself into. She walked over to the DJ booth and told him which song she wanted. She walked very slowly towards the stage, and people stopped drinking and turned their attention to her. "Go Meryl!" Wolfwood, Vash and Milly chanted. 

Once on the stage, Meryl sweatdropped and gave the DJ a thumbs up to start the track. 

Meryl:uh huh,this my shxt  
All the girls stomp your feet like this (Stomps feet)  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'cuz I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
A few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'cuz I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl... 

Meryl's voice, slightly off key, rang through the bar. Even Milly had nothing to say about her selection. 

Meryl: ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt (hic)  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
I heard that you were talking shxt, And you didn't think that I would hear it  
People hear you talking like that, getting everybody fired up  
So I'm ready to attack, gonna lead the pack  
Gonna get a touchdown, gonna take you out (hic)  
That's right, put your pom-poms down, getting everybody fired up 

People stared. 

Meryl: Few times I've been around that track (hic)  
so it's not just gonna happen like that  
'cuz I ain't no hollaback girl,  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
few times I've been around that track  
So it's not just gonna happen like that  
'cuz I ain't no hollaback girl,  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt (hic)  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
So that's right dude, meet me at the bleachers  
no principals, no student-teachers  
both of us wanna be the winner, but there can only be one  
so I'm gonna fight, gonna give it my all  
gonna make you fall, gonna sock it to you  
that's right, I'm the last one standing, and another one bites the dust... 

People's mouths hung open. Meryl was having fun, getting into the song, dancing around a little bit. "Go Meryl!" Milly yelled awkwardly. Vash and Wolfwood were fighting to keep from laughing. Meryl shot them a death glare. 

Meryl: Few times I've been around that track  
so it's not just gonna happen like that  
'cuz I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
few times I've been around that track (hic)  
so it's not just gonna happen like that  
'cuz I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt 

Vash rolled his eyes. "I know what part's coming up next..." He and Wolfwooddug their fingers deep inside their ears. The drunken ladies ran over to the stage to sing with Meryl. 

Meryl: Let me hear you say this shxt is bananas!  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
this shxt is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
this shxt is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S!  
this shxt is bananas  
B-A-N-A-N-A-S! 

Vash took his fingers out of his ears. He shook Wolfwood, who was laying in fetal position on the floor. "IT'S OVER NOW!" He shouted. "I hate bananas..." Wolfwood mumbled, getting off the floor. 

Meryl: A few times I've been around that track  
so it's not just gonna happen like that  
'cuz I ain't no hollaback girl  
I ain't no hollaback girl  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt (hic)  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt  
ooh ooh, this my shxt, this my shxt... 

The final bit of music played and some people applauded. The drunken ladies screamed. Meryl coughed a bit and walked back over to the three. "That song saysthe unholy 'S'word about forty times..." Wolfwood said,a brow raised disapprovingly. 

"Maybe it would have been better if you hadn't sang it all in monotone..." Vash started sating, but Milly kicked him in the shin hard. He shouted and glared at her. "That was GREAT, Meryl!" She exclaimed. Meryl huffed loudly. "Your turn now..." Meryl reminded her, pointing to the stage... 

TBC 

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x 

Disclaimer - I do not own Gwen Stefani or her song "Hollaback girl" in any way. Nor do I want to. 

Yeah, that sucked. I used censoring, if you couldn't tell. I don't like the 'S' word very much. I hope the formatting turns out better this time, the words were all mushed together in the last chapter. I'm still new to this site, so I'm stil getting used to how to submit things and such. 

Unlike the previous three chapters, I do not already have Milly's written. So, if anyone has any ideas for a song they'd like to see her sing, let me know, and I might use it!  
So,what do you think?Review and let me know! 


End file.
